Kau Siapa?
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: Fang, di hari ulang tahunnya yang seharusnya menggembirakan, malah menyusahkan semua orang. Ayolah Fang, donat lobak merahmu sudah menunggu! / Dedicated for #HBDOurPrivateShadow


Fang berjalan memasuki ruang kelasnya itu dengan langkah yang dibuat-buat keren. Walau ia tahu, tidak ada satupun yang akan memperhatikannya sekarang.

 _'Huh! Boboiboy itu selalu mencuri perhatian semua orang dariku!'_

Fang, sebenarnya bukan karena itu kamu kurang perhatian. Yah, memang benar _sih_ kalau Boboiboy itu lebih kuat dan keren sehingga semua mata tertuju padanya.

Tapi, Fang memang tidak diperhatikan oleh siapapun sekarang karena sekarang masih jam terlalu pagi. Gerbang sekolah pun baru saja dibuka. Fang memang murid teladan, kan?

Matanya lalu langsung tertuju pada mejanya yang terletak di pojok kelas. Mata di balik kacamata berbingkai ungu itu langsung membelalak sempurna.

Bagaimana tidak?

Meja seorang Fang, yang terkenal akan jiwa kebersihannya, kini penuh dengan sampah kertas dan coretan-coretan pena yang tidak jelas maksud dan tulisannya.

Tangan Fang langsung terkepal erat. Perempatan merah imajiner mampir beberapa di keningnya yang sedikit ditutupi rambut bak landak itu.

Wah, mungkin pagi ini Fang akan begitu sibuk sekali ya.

Dan 'kesibukan'nya itu akan terus berlanjut, yang ditandai dengan suara kikikan pelan dari 4 makhluk yang bersembunyi di balik pintu itu.

 **A BoBoiBoy FanFiction**

 **Kau Siapa?**

 **Dedicated for #HBDOurPrivateShadow**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios Sdn. Bhd.**

 **To-be-honest, I'm need your support now. Please leave the review or something that showing you read this story.**

 **~*oOo*~**

Fang menyeka keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya yang bersarung tangan ungu _fingerless_ itu. Mata violet itu memandang hasil kerjanya selama 1 jam. Meja bersih berkilau, tak ada satu noda pun.

Dalam hati ia berterima kasih kepada sang lap basah yang telah hadir dan membantunya membersihkan meja tercintanya satu jam yang lalu.

Irisnya lalu menatap pada jam dinding yang dihiasi tulisan 'Demi Masa' yang tergantung di dinding kelasnya. Sudah pukul 8. Dan artinya kelas akan segera terisi oleh manusia-manusia yang entah benar-benar berniat untuk belajar atau tidak. Fang yang lelah langsung saja duduk di kursinya.

Mengingat belajar, Fang tiba-tiba tersentak. Alien yang menurut gosipnya setengah manusia itu lupa belajar matematika tadi malam. Salahkan sang kakak, Kapten Kaizo, yang tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan mengobrolkan hal yang sebenarnya tak terlalu penting selama 4 jam. Dan sebagai adik dan juga pasukan yang baik, Fang harus terus mendengarkan sang kapten jika tidak ingin diajak _sparring_ tiba-tiba.

Fang yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di atas meja langsung meratapi nasibnya. Nasib sebagai seorang alien yang tidak bisa hidup tenang. Oh Tuhan, kapankah Fang bisa meraih kedamaian jiwa yang hakiki?

Telinga Fang yang tengah bertanya kepada Tuhan itu menangkap suara langkah kaki seseorang.

Tanpa berusaha mencari tahu lewat matanya, Fang berusaha menganalisa siapa yang tengah melangkah mendekat.

Hmm.. dari suara langkah kaki dan baunya itu...

Aha! Fang tahu siapa itu. Dia sudah hapal betul dengan bau, langkah kaki, bahkan napasnya sekalipun.

Tentu saja, itulah dia, sang rival perebut kepopulerannya, Boboiboy.

Fang masih heran, kenapa manusia-manusia di dunia ini lebih mem-favoritkan si topi dinosaurrus oranye aneh itu? Apa hanya karena ia adalah _main character_ nya?

Sekali lagi, Fang meratapi nasibnya. Nasib sebagai seorang pemeran pendamping untuk sang pemeran utama.

"Fang!"

Boboiboy memanggil Fang, yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman tak jelas. Fang seperti belum selesai meratapi nasib-nasibnya yang dibuat malang oleh Tuhan. Oh, atau kita sebut saja sebagai 'Monsta'.

"Hei! Kalau dipanggil, jawab yang benar dong!"

Mengalah, Fang mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu tidak? Di kantin-,"

"Tidak. Sekarang pergilah."

Boboiboy, yang berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya, meringis sebal.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Fang." Fang lalu mendengarkan, atau mungkin berusaha terlihat mendengarkan. "Di kantin, makcik kantin sedang membagikan donat lobak merah gratis! Katanya _sih_ , untuk merayakan ulang tahun anaknya.."

Mendengar donat lobak merah gratis, semangat Fang langsung membara.

"Benarkah?"

Boboiboy mengangguk antusias. Sedangkan Fang langsung berlari ke kantin dengan liur yang hampir menetes. Tak tahu kalau ia masuk ke dalam jebakan.

Semangatnya semakin membara saat kakinya sudah menapaki kantin. Tapi, ada hal yang menurut Fang janggal terjadi di sini.

Kenapa kantin begitu sepi? Lalu, dimana makcik kantin?

Mana donat lobak merah pujaan hatinya?

Mana?

"Eh, Fang! Kebetulan kamu ada di sini." Fang menoleh, memandang seorang guru perempuan berhijab biru, Cikgu Tami. "Hah.. untunglah ada yang bisa dimintai tolong.."

"Eh? Ada apa ya cikgu?"

"Cikgu ingin membereskan perpustakaan. Ada beberapa buku yang akan dipindahkan dan diganti dengan yang baru."

"Oh.. ada berapa banyak?"

Sang guru tersenyum. Senyuman maut.

"Yah, tak banyak lah~ Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa cikgu minta tolong selain kamu, Fang.."

'Tak banyak' terdengar tak meyakinkan di telinga Fang.

Sayangnya, peluang untuk lari telah hilang sejak ia berbicara dengan gurunya.

"Jadi, cikgu mau saya yang membereskan perpustakaan sekarang?"

Sang guru mengangguk. Mudah sekali ditebak.

"Hari ini juga perlajaran cikgu yang pertama kan? Jadi, kamu tak apa-apa tidak masuk kelas cikgu asalkan kamu mau menolong cikgu sekarang."

"Err.."

Melihat Fang yang ragu-ragu, sang guru mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Nanti cikgu beri 10 donat lobak merah. Mau ya?"

Dan demi donat lobak merah, Fang mengangguk pasrah.

 **~*oOo*~**

Buku-buku usang dikeluarkan dari raknya, debu sesekali masuk ke hidungnya. Bersin dan terbatuk sebentar, Fang melanjutkan pekerjaannya sendirian. Demi 10 donat lobak merah.

Mulutnya sesekali menggerutu. Tak ada orang yang melihat, ia jadi bisa bebas mengeluarkan gerutuannya. Ia kini terlihat seperti ibu-ibu tua yang tengah mengomel karena tak mendapat cabai dengan kualitas tinggi yang murah.

Kacamatanya ia lepas sejenak, debu memenuhi lensa kacamatanya. Dilapnya sejenak dengan sapu tangan ungunya yang diberikan Kaizo dengan perantara Lahap.

Bahkan memberikan sapu tangan saja harus pakai perantara, dasar pemalu.

Debu-debu yang ada di rak dan buku ia bersihkan dengan bantuan kawan baiknya, sebuah kemoceng. Setelah dirasa cukup bersih, Fang menyudahi kegiatan membersihkan debunya dan mulai membuka kardus-kardus yang berisi buku-buku baru.

Diangkatnya tumpukan demi tumpukan buku baru itu lalu disusun ke rak sesuai dengan tempatnya yang seharusnya. Gerutuan kembali mengalun dari bibirnya.

"Huh, dasar Boboiboy pembohong. Lain kali, aku akan balas perbuatanmu."

Tiba-tiba, salah satu makhluk yang sedari tadi mendengarkan gerutuan Fang keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Fang yang tengah asyik-asyiknya menyusun buku terbelalak begitu melihat adanya kehadiran makhluk lain di perpustakaan itu. Makhluk yang berbentuknya seperti kurma itu merayap mendekati Fang. Sedangkan Fang yang tengah gemetar ketakutan itu berjalan mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

Merasa tak dianggap dan diabaikan, sang makhluk berbentuk kurma merentangkan sayapnya yang indah, lalu mengepakkannya dengan cepat.

"Ke-kecoa.. FLYING MODE! GYAAAAAA!"

Mengabaikan rasa lelah dan beban tumpukan buku yang berat di tangannya, Fang berlari secepat kilat. Kakinya terus berlari mengelilingi perpustakaan itu. Sedangkan sang kecoa terus mengejar mangsanya dengan gigih.

Usaha yang keras pasti membuahkan hasil, wahai pembaca sekalian. Percayalah.

Fang menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, sang kecoa masih terus setia mengikuti. Sang kecoa itu sendiri blushing ria saat makhluk di depannya itu menatapnya. Melambaikan tangan mungilnya yang coklat, Fang makin bergidik.

Sebegitu populernya kah Fang? Sampai kecoa pun nge-fans dengannya?

Fang merasa bangga sesaat, ingin memamerkannya pada Boboiboy yang kini tengah tertawa bersama Gopal di kelas mereka.

Masih setia menengok ke belakang, Fang tak menyadari rak buku tebal di depannya. Terus saja ia berlari, sampai bunyi bedebum agak keras terdengar di perpustakaan sunyi itu.

Ya tentu sunyi, kan hanya ada Fang seorang di dalamnya.

Lebih tepatnya, hanya ada seorang yang tak diketahui spesiesnya yang tengah tertimpa buku-buku setebal 300 halaman. Pening tak terhingga tentu menyerang kepala landak ungu tersebut. Dan untungnya, kacamatanya itu tidak pecah.

"Eh?" Kepala ungu digaruk pelan. "Aku dimana?"

 **~*oOo*~**

Fang berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolah. Matanya memandang tak tentu arah, khas orang kebingungan. Entah tak peduli atau tak tahu puluhan mata yang kini memandangnya di balik jendela kelas, ia tetap melenggang tak tentu arah.

Berbelok ke kanan, menemukan jalan buntu, lalu berbelok ke kiri. Terus saja kakinya diajak berputar-putar gedung sekolah itu. Dan untungnya, Boboiboy tak sengaja bertemu dengannya.

"Oi Fang, kau kenapa _sih_? Bertingkah seperti orang linglung saja daritadi."

Menepuk bahu, yang didapat hanya tatapan bingung.

"...Kamu siapa ya? Dan darimana kamu tahu nama saya?"

Terbelalak sejenak, lalu menepuk jidat cukup keras. Dalam hati, Boboiboy menangis pelan. Tega-teganya ia melupakan rival sejatinya. Dan apa-apaan kalimat formal barusan?

"Hoi!" Melotot sampai iris hazelnya hampir keluar, Fang berjengit kaget. "Aku Boboiboy lah! Kau pura-pura lupa ya?"

"Err.. Saya rasa kamu salah orang. Saya tidak kenal siapapun yang bernama Boboiboy."

Oh Tuhan.. Bolehkah Boboiboy melempar Fang keluar jendela sekali saja?

"Kau minta diha-,"

"S-saya harus pulang sekarang! Permisi!"

Boboiboy yang mengepalkan tangannya hanya melongo menatap Fang langsung lari begitu saja. Untunglah sekolah hari ini dipulangkan lebih cepat karena para gurunya mengadakan rapat. Entah rapat apa, Boboiboy tak peduli. Toh, dia jadi bisa menjahili Fang selama seharian ini.

Juga, menyiapkan hadiah spesial di hari ulang tahun sang rival.

Tapi, pertanyaannya sekarang..

Apa yang terjadi pada landak ungu itu?

 **~*oOo*~**

"Hei, kemana Fang? Tasnya dia tinggal _loh_ di kelas."

Gopal datang menghampiri Boboiboy sambil membawa sebuah tas ungu. Entah kenapa tas kecil ini begitu berat dari kelihatannya. Mungkin saja, Fang mengisinya dengan batu-batu planet asalnya. Yah, mungkin sekedar untuk melepas rindu, melihat batu dari planetnya pun sudah cukup.

Gopal bergidik ngeri, aura di dekat Boboiboy membuatnya merinding. Ditambah, apa-apaan listrik-listrik kuning yang hampir menyambar dirinya yang tak bersalah itu?

Tangan Boboiboy yang terkepal erat diangkat setinggi telinga. Tampaknya Gopal tahu apa yang dirasakan Boboiboy sekarang.

"Kau kenapa, Boboiboy? Marah ya?"

Tahukah kau, wahai Gopal? Bahwa kalimat barusan sama saja mengundang maut?

"Tidak, Gopal~ Aku sedang bahagiaaa sekali~"

"Oh.. Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat marah?"

Bertambah sudah tingkat kemarahannya.

"KALAU KAU TAHU AKU SEDANG MARAH, KENAPA MASIH TANYA?!"

Petir-petir milik Boboiboy menyambar tubuh Gopal, membuat pemuda berbadan tambun itu terkapar tak berdaya. Kulit coklatnya bertambah gelap, membuatnya terlihat begitu mengenaskan.

Gopal berusaha untuk duduk di atas lantai, berusaha untuk tetap tenang melihat amarah Boboiboy di hadapannya.

"Hei, tenang dulu. _Ngomong_ pelan-pelan.. Kenapa kau sampai marah begitu?"

Menghembuskan napas pelan, Boboiboy mulai bercerita.

"Jadi begini.."

 **~*oOo*~**

Fang berjalan di dalam gang sempit yang sepi itu sendirian. Sudah berapa lama ia berjalan, Fang tak tahu lagi.

Wajahnya kosong, tengah melamun. Entah melamunkan apa, Fang seperti orang hilang. Baju sekolah masih melekat di tubuhnya. Entah kenapa, Fang tak bisa mengingat dimana ia tinggal.

Kakinya terus saja berjalan, sampai suara bedebum keras membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Apa itu?"

Berlari secepat mungkin ke arah ledakan, Fang cukup penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di luar gang.

Iris violet di balik lensa kacamata itu terbelalak, pemandangan kacau yang tengah ditatapnya sedikit membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Bekas ledakan yang membuat lubang besar di tanah membuat Fang bertambah takut.

"APA YANG KAU MAU, HAH?!"

Seruan lantang penuh amarah datang dari pemuda bertopi oranye di sana. Di belakangnya, terkapar seorang kakek yang tak sadarkan diri. Fang tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia pun berdiri sambil menyaksikan.

"AKU DATANG UNTUK MEMBALAS DENDAM, BOBOIBOY!"

Mendongak sedikit ke langit biru, Fang melihat makhluk aneh hijau beraut wajah penuh amarah yang begitu kentara menodongkan benda yang mirip pistol ke arah orang yang dipanggil Boboiboy.

"Kau-,"

"Apa? Kau mau memanggil Kapten Kaizo?" Tertawa penuh kemenangan, Fang merasa gendang telinganya bisa rusak kapan saja. "Ancaman sampah! Aku tak takut lagi pada pemberontak tak berguna itu!"

Boboiboy mengepalkan tangan, berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar.

"KAU MEMANG CARI MATI, EJOJO!"

Tiba-tiba, muncul sepasang pedang merah unik di kedua tangan Halilintar. Fang berdecak kagum karenanya.

Halilintar lalu melesat secepat kilat ke arah makhluk bernama Ejojo itu. Menyerang sang makhluk hijau bertubi-tubi, sampai tombak besar pun ikut serta di dalamnya. Wajah garang luar biasa membuat siapapun tahu, Boboiboy sedang marah besar.

Ejojo terhempas kuat ke tanah. Mata ruby milik Halilintar itu berkilat menatap mangsanya. Sebelum dirinya melancarkan serangan akhir yang menyakitkan, Fang berlari ke depan Ejojo. Menghalang Boboiboy dari menuntaskan sang musuh.

"Jangan!" Fang berteriak lantang, Halilintar pun sedikit terkejut. "Mana boleh menyakiti orang yang tak berdaya?! Kamu tidak punya hati, hah?!"

"Fang?"

Gopal dan Halilintar melongo, Ejojo pun mematung.

"Kau masih waras tidak _sih_?" Halilintar berubah menjadi Boboiboy yang biasa, menatap jengkel orang yang tengah merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar. "Dia itu musuh kita! Dia ingin mengambil Ochobot! Bahkan dia sudah melukai Tok Aba!"

"Tapi tetap saja-,"

"Dan kau masih mau membela makhluk tak berguna ini?! Apa kepalamu itu terbentur sesuatu tadi?!"

"DENGARKAN SAYA DULU!" Boboiboy diam, Fang merasa puas. "Biar saya jelaskan. Saya tidak menganggapnya musuh, asal kau tahu. Mengenalnya pun tidak. Dan saya pun tidak mengenal kamu atau pun yang kau sebut Ochobot tadi."

"APA?!" Sebuah robot bundar aneh melayang mendekati Fang. Layar hitamnya dihiasi 2 buah lingkaran yang besar. "KAU TIDAK MENGENALKU? HUHUHU.."

"E-eh? Ochobot! Bukan itu maksud dia-,"

"BISA-BISANYA KAU TEGA MELUPAKANKU, FANG.. HUHUHU.."

Melihat reaksi robot bernama Ochobot membuat Fang panik sendiri. Tangan Ochobot menutup layar hitam di tubuh robotnya, berpose dan mengeluarkan suara tangisan tanpa air mata.

"He-hei, Ochobat.."

"TUH KAN! KAU BAHKAN SALAH MENGUCAP NAMAKU! HUHUHU.."

Tangisan Ochobot semakin menjadi-jadi, Fang tambah gelagapan.

Ejojo yang melihat situasi yang tak akan menguntungkan baginya memilih untuk melarikan diri, mengabaikan serangan Boboiboy yang terus dilancarkan.

"Boboiboy!" Boboiboy menoleh, mendapati Yaya dan Ying di belakangnya. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa Ochobot menangis?"

"Ahahaha.." Tertawa hambar dengan ekspresi datar, Boboiboy menatap Ochobot dan Fang dengan tatapan malas. "Panjang ceritanya. Kita harus memanggil abangnya dulu."

 **~*oOo*~**

Kaizo menatap Fang dengan heran. Tak ada pose hormat yang ia terima. 50 donat lobak merah ia taruh sejenak di kapal angkasanya. Masalah ini harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu.

 _'Padahal aku sudah mengelilingi galaksi selama sebulan hanya untuk mencari donat lobak merah paling enak..'_

"Ayolah Ochobot.. _Scan_ lah Fang itu dulu.."

"Tidak mau."

Boboiboy menepuk jidatnya. Sudah sejam ia membujuk robot ini. Ochobot yang merajuk adalah salah satu hal yang paling menyusahkan bagi Boboiboy. Sekali merajuk, habis sudah.

"Ocho-,"

"Pokoknya Fang harus minta maaf dulu padaku!"

"Bagaimana mau minta maaf kalau dia tak mengingat apapun, Ochobooottt!"

"HUWEE-,"

Gopal terduduk di bangku kedai Tok Aba itu sambil menopang dagu, menatap malas kakak beradik yang kini hanya diam sambil bertatap-tatapan.

"Aaaaaahhh.. Aku lapaaaaaarrr! Mau makan kue ulang tahunnya Faaaannngg!"

Ying terkekeh geli.

"Hihihi, sabar _ma_. Tahan sebentar ya."

"Keadaan sedang parah saat ini, dan kau malah memikirkan makan?"

Yaya menggelengkan kepala, Gopal hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tolonglah Ochobot.. TOLONGLAAAAAAHHHH!"

"IIHH OKE OKE! AKU AKAN _SCAN_ FANG! BERDIRI SEKARANG!"

Boboiboy menangis terharu. Tak sia-sia harga diri yang jatuh karena berlutut di depan sebuah Power Sphera.

"Terima kasih Ochobot! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!"

Boboiboy memeluk Ochobot, yang kini meronta dalam pelukannya. Ochobot lalu melepaskan diri. Tanpa membuang waktu, langsung saja ia men- _scan_ tubuh Fang.

"E-eh? Apa ini?"

"Fang. Diam."

Tatapan dingin dari Kaizo membuat Fang langsung diam. Entah takut atau patuh, tapi Kaizo cukup puas.

"Ah.. jadi itu masalahnya.."

"Ada apa, Ochobot?"

Ochobot yang selesai memindai tubuh Fang itu menatap Boboiboy.

"Tampaknya, kepalanya tadi mengalami benturan. Jadi, dia mengalami amnesia sesaat."

"Amnesia?"

Semua yang ada di kedai Tok Aba itu melongo. Bagaimana bisa seorang Fang terkena amnesia?

"Jadi.. bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan dari Lahap yang sedari tadi diam membuat Ochobot gelagapan. Sampai terbesit satu ide pembalasan dendam.

"Kita pukul kepalanya sampai dia ingat aku."

 **~*oOo*~**

Kepala diusap pelan. Iris violet itu menatap sebal pada setiap insan di dalam kapal angkasa milik Kaizo. Cengiran tak berdosa menghiasi wajah-wajah yang menurut Fang begitu biadap. Bahkan Kaizo pun sama biadapnya.

"Ehehehe.. Janganlah marah, Fang. Kan kami sudah beri banyak donat lobak merah untukmu~"

Kalimat bujukan Gopal meluncur dengan mulus, membuat Fang mendengus sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi.."

Boboiboy menggantungkan kalimatnya, Fang pun bertanya dengan raut penasaran.

"Jadi?"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, FANG!"

Setumpuk kado beraneka ragam ukuran dan warna dilempar begitu saja ke wajah Fang. Kue ulang tahun berbahan dasar coklat disuguhkan di hadapan muka Fang. Lilin dihidupkan, Fang mulai berdoa.

Berdoa agar dirinya dapat terus merayakan ulang tahun bersama orang-orang terkasih.

Juga, agar dirinya terhindar dari amnesia sesaat.

 **~*oOo*~**

 **FIN**

 **. . .~*oOo*~. . .**

 **Oke, ngebut ngejer deadline nyahahahahaha-,**

 **Hai hai haaaaaiiiii~**

 **Ketemu lagi dengan sayaaaaaa! Kali ini saya kembali dengan membawakan sebuah fanfiksi untuk ulang tahun landak kita, FAAAAANNNGGGGG!**

 **Apa? Kalian lupa kalau hari ini ultahnya Fang?**

 **Minta tabok mas/mbak?**

 **Bercanda.**

 **Mungkin segini saja Author's Notenya. Jumpa lagi di karya saya selanjutnya~!**

 **Salam,**

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond**


End file.
